Remake de Kanto
by Pokeshipping Fun2019
Summary: Descripción: Acompaña a Ash, Misty y Brock junto a Pikachu en una nueva aventura a través de la región de Kanto en el Remake de Kanto . Siempre me he dicho de rehacer toda la saga desde otra perspectiva, bien sin más que decir me despido, pero antes definiré las Pareja Ash x Misty Brock x suzy.


_**Historia:**_

 _ **Kanto**_

 _ **Día 8:**_

 _ **El reinició de mí viaje.**_

 _ **Hecho**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **Bienvenidos a este que será el remake, de toda la saga de Kanto habrán capítulos que sufrirán importantes cambios debido a que les quiero, mostrar otro POV (Punto De Vista). Del anime que tanto nos gusta a todos el total de los capítulos tendrá al menos unos 100 Capítulos en está saga siendo un poco más larga que la original, cuyo 20 capítulos serán originales míos y el resto reescrito de la serie original, espero que les guste, mucho mi nueva idea.**_

 _ **Descripción: Acompaña a Ash, Misty y Brock junto a Pikachu en una nueva aventura a través de la región de Kanto en el Remake de Kanto . Siempre me he dicho de rehacer toda la saga desde otra perspectiva, bien sin más que decir me despido, pero antes definiré las Pareja Ash x Misty Brock x suzie**_

 _ **Capítulo: 1 ¡Pokémon Yo te Elijo!**_

 _ **Era la noche anterior antes de que Ash comenzará a hacer su viaje Pokémon el se encontraba viendo las peleas de la elite 4 Lance, Bruno, Agata y Loreley, ya era muy noche y debía de madrugar para que pudiera obtener su primer Pokémon en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su mamá podría venir, a regañarlo para que fuese a descansar para iniciar su día muy temprano entonces apago todo y se dispuso a dormir para cuando vino su madre, ya el chico ya estaba durmiendo y cuando ella se dispuso a abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que ya estaba en el mundo de morpheos y ella decidió salir de ahí, muy callada para no despertarlo de su mundo de los sueños y entonces ella dice algo**_

—Este Ash no se por que no se va a dormir, ya es muy tarde y no sé por qué se le ocurrió en ver vídeos de la elite 4 es mejor que si no me quiere ver enojada será mejor que ya se acueste, a dormir mañana deberá de madrugar y mucho sí es que quiere tener su primer Pokémon además deberá tener en práctica lo que le han enseñado en la escuela creó que una vez que, terminé su viaje y sea un maestro Pokémon se preparé para ir a la Universidad y yo creó que en su primer viaje encontrará al amor de su vida y él deberá de cuidar a esa persona especial en su primer viaje, en este momento voy a su cuarto y veo que todo estaba ya dormido y antes de salir le susurre algo, quedamente, te amo hijo le dijo su madre y para luego cerrar la puerta procurando no despertar a su hijo.

 _ **Ala mañana siguiente.**_

 _Vemos que Ash se ha despertado muy temprano, para bañarse para luego desayunar para después verlo partir en su nueva aventura pero su madre se quedó sorprendida al ver a su hijo ahí listo para salir a capturar y convertirse en el Maestro Pokémon que, el quería ser ella no pudo evitar reírse de su hijo le recordaba a su difunto padre, pero en ese momento no quiso seguir recordando eso, por ahora pero regresó a la cocina para preparar, lo que le hace falta para el desayuno mientras su hijo está preparando la mesa para el desayuno ya pasó cinco minutos, y ya estaba listo el desayuno y la mamá de Ash de dispuso a servirle el desayuno a su hijo, luego de que ella se sirviera su propio desayuno y ella sabía que este sería su último desayuno junto a su hijo._

—Muy bien hijo ya el desayuno ya está listo, ven aquí antes de que se enfríe además este será nuestro último desayuno por ahora ya que tu te vas en tu viaje Pokémon y eso me pone un poco triste pero he de comprender que así son las cosas llega el momento en donde la madre ha de separarse de su hijo para que puedan tomar sus propias decisiones y si uno se equivoca corregirse y salir adelante sin importar lo que suceda es muy importante que tu sepas, que muy pronto contarás con amigos ya sea tus Pokémon o amigos humanos lo que quiero decirte hijo, mío que siempre seas tu mismo y que por nada en el mundo cambies quiero que seas la misma persona, y ¿Quién sabe a lo mejor encuentras a tu media naranja? Pregunto Delia formando un fuerte sonrojo en Ash.

—Bien mamá tomaré en cuenta tu mensaje sabes, que yo se me cuidar sólo además de que yo sabré escoger muy bien a esa chica tan especial se que tu quieres lo mejor para mi es lo que una madre le desea lo mejor a su hijo además yo estoy muy seguro, que hallarás cómo entretenerte, ademas admiro tu forma de ser mamá siempre tan valiente decida, a hacer las cosas por los demás se que fue duro para ti criarme por eso te admiro siempre y es por eso daré lo mejor de mi para que tu sientas muy orgullosa de mamá siempre voy a apreciar lo que has hecho por mi eso ni lo dudes, bien mamá ha llegado el momento de decir adiós por ahora pero ten seguro que te llamaré muy pronto le dijo su hijo a su madre y esta sonrió un poco triste para luego decirle lo siguiente a su hijo.

—Gracias por todas tus alegrías que me has dado pero creó que es el momento de que tu comiences a formar tu propio camino para convertirte en el mejor Maestro Pokémon en la historia de todo Kanto y quiero que demuestres de lo que estás hecho, de lo que eres capaz de hacer para lograr conseguir tus objetivos te deseo las mejores de las suerte, hijo recuerda que yo estaré en tu corazón y espero que demuestres esa determinación que siempre has mostrado en cada una de tus batallas y si logras tu llegar a la final quiero que sepas que yo iré a verte en la final y también te daré mucho apoyo incondicional como siempre lo he hecho pero creó que ya no te atrasare más debes de ir al Laboratorio del profesor Oak para que puedas escoger, a tu primer Pokémon antes de que te agarré la tarde le dijo su madre en señal de advertencia lo que su hijo acató con mucha madurez, y responsabilidad, dijo ella pero más sin embargo ella se encontraba muy feliz de que su hijo por fin cumpliera su sueño de ser entrenador Pokémon y eso es un paso más para poder convertirse en un maestro Pokémon que tanto había sonado en su vida sin duda este niño tenía mucho talento como entrenador de Pokémon en el futuro pensó Delia para si misma mientras ve a su hijo coger su mochilá y partir hacía el Laboratorio del profesor.

—Bueno mamá seguiré tu consejo de acuerdo, dijo Ash a su madre.

—Muy bien hijo no te atraso más ya debes, de iniciar tu viaje demuestra lo que un Ketchum es capaz de hacer para salir adelanté en busca de su meta, recuerda siempre contarás con todo mi apoyo incondicional hijo y recuerda que siempre has de hacer, el bien y decidir entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto sí te caes vuelve a levantarte no importa cuantas, veces has caído siempre levántate y lucha por tus ideales sin importar cuanto te tardes lo importante es que nunca te rindas mi amor, comentó su madre.

—Gracias mamá por tus buenos deseos, prometo dejar en alto, a ti y al pueblo voy a luchar fuertemente para conseguir cada uno de mis objetivos y yo jamás me daré por vencido gracias también por siempre estar ahí para mi tu eres como el padre que nunca tuve, pero en fin espero algún día poderlo conocer si es que realmente está vivo pero eso se lo voy a dejar al destino, a ver que va a suceder en ese momento vio la hora en su reloj y vio que ya era, tarde, y despidió de su querida madre bueno mamá ya me tengo que ir al Laboratorio o no hallare Pokémon, dijo Ash a su madre.

—hasta pronto mamá

—Nos vemos después.

 _ **Después de despedirse de su madre él emprendió su, viaje hacía al Laboratorio del Profesor Oak apenas iba justo a tiempo pero ya no se quería retrasar, más ya que cabía la posiblidad de que se quedará sin su Pokémon Inicial para poder, comenzar su aventura Pokémon extrañará a su madre pero ella le ha enseñado a valerse por si sólo, ya que le enseñó a cocinar muy bien además sabe hacer unos ricos pasteles este chico tenía un talento oculto que involuntariamente se lo mostraría a su amor de su vida. El viaje hasta a dónde el profesor le ha tomado mucho tiempo debido a que lleva un ritmo algo lento por el momento, el va aumentar, su velocidad para llegar a tiempo hacía la autoridad de Kanto además el estaba muy sorprendido que la reservación fuese tan grande y tan ancha que todos los Pokémon se podrían mover, con mucha libertad y sin poderse molestar por nada este ambiente le agradó, al futuro Maestro Pokémon, cuando él ya había llegado el profesor lo notó y le hizo gesto cómo para que entrará para que pudiera hablar con él adentró de su reservación y Ash quedó maravillado desde adentró.**_

—Bienvenido al Laboratorio Ash viniste justo a tiempo para, que te entregará tu Pokémon creí que no lo ibas a recibir, a ver ¿Cuál de estos tres Pokémon quieres escoger? ¿Tenemos a un Charmander, Bulbasour y por último pero no menos importante, tenemos a un Squirtle? Pregunto el Profesor al chico pero el se quedó pensando que Pokémon, que Pokémon podría el escoger esto lo notó el profesor pero se acordó que el pasó por lo mismo hace muchos años, atrás después, el solito salió de su trance y le respondió al profesor sobre que Pokémon que quería elegir.

—Bien profesor decidí escoger a Squirtle, dijo Ash.

—Muy buena elección Ash te felicito, cuida muy bien de este Pokémon ya que te va a ayudar mucho en tus batallas cuando te vayas a enfrentar, en el gimnasio tipo piedra cómo, el Cuidad Plateada además se que tu harás un excelente trabajo con tus Pokémon que irás capturando poco a poco ahora déjame buscarte las Pokebolas vacías y la Pokebola de Squirtle, en ese momento entró a buscar las cosas que le dijo a Ash que buscaría pasaron unos cinco minutos y el profesor, vino con varias Pokebolas y un Pokedex moderno para Ash, bien aquí tienes 6 Pokebolas, 5 Vacías y 1 con la Squirtle además de la Pokedex bien aquí la tienes está es una nueva versión viene todo lo último en tecnología en esta Pokedex le dijo, el profesor a Ash y esté último quedó sorprendido.

—Wow es super ha de tener muchas funciones útiles para usarlos además que me gusta la tecnología me va a ser muy útil pero eh de tener mucho cuidado por lo ladrones ya veremos que he de hacer para cuidar la Pokedex sin que nada malo pase ademas, y Wow ya la prendí y ella me da toda la información mía pero veo que tiene una función de que te refleja la cara, da la información del entrenador en el momento preciso y luego sí cae en manos equivocadas, este no se podrá usar, comentó Ash y el profesor asintió confirmando lo que Ash le fue diciendo.

—Así es Ash está Dexter cumple cada función además es muy útil ya que les saca de un apuro a los entrenadores además puedes pagar con ella, a donde acepten las Dexter está última función fue añadida hace unas actualizaciones después haciendo de esta herramienta útil y de múltiplos usos es importante que debes en cuando leas el manual digital que viene en su memoria, está en un formato digital también hace función de computadora, tiene conexión vía Light-Fi que hace que la Internet sea más seguro y rápido para navegar y descargar cosas, muy pesados, dejando a Ash muy aturdido.

—Woow esto es super duper maravilloso nunca, pensé que hubiera esa tecnología tan avanzada, comento muy asombrado Ash el profesor sólo se echo a reír ante la actitud de Ash, siempre tiene ese mismo humor por piensa que este chico, va a llegar muy lejos va a ser muy famoso pero ha de aprender a Lidiar con la fama ya sea por la buenas o por la malas, dijo el profesor Oak a Ash.

—Bueno Ash mucha suerte en tu viaje Pokémon, le dijo el Profesor Oak a él.

—Gracias por sus buenos deseos profesor Oak, agradeció Ash.

 _ **Después de salir de dónde el profesor Oak, Ash se interno hacía el bosque para llegar a cuidad Plateada para tener, su primera batalla Pokémon, pero antes quiere, capturar un Pokémon por su cuenta y es por eso que va a dar lo mejor de para, poder capturar este Pokémon se va adentrándose en el bosque pero aún no ve un Pokémon pero no pierde aún la esperanza el sigue caminando y poniendo atención a su alrededor ver que Pokémon pero en ese mismo momento escucha algo que lo puso en alerta, y cuando ve un Pikachu, para luego gritar.**_

—Pokebola ve. —Squirtle ¡Yo te elijo! —Utiliza hidroboma, el Pokémon prepara una potente hidrobomba que lo golpeó fuertemente el Pikachu intentó hacer un ataque eléctrico, pero algo paso…

—Pika…chu dijo entre cortado y se lastimo por si sólo debido a que su cuerpo estaba mojado mandándolo a volar cerca de un río pero estaba aturdido para que andar por si sólo y Ash lo notó y se fue corriendo hacia dónde el estaba.

 _ **Pikachu, grito el mientras iba hacía, dónde el pero el Pokémon no quieren que capturen pero lo que no se daba cuenta es que también venía una parvada de Spearrow detrás ellos a Ash los ve y se asusta y agarra a Pikachu y el lo electrocuta, pero no lo suelta e ingresan al agua para protegerse de los Spearrow lo que no sabían es que pronto el río se los trataría por la fuerte corriente de agua pensaban que no la iban a contar, pero en ese momento vieron una cuerda y se engancharon en ella y la tiraron y eso hizo que la niña se despertará para sacar lo que había pescado ella pensaba que era un Pokémon pero pronto se daría una sorpresa.**_

—¿Eh un niño y un Pokémon? Preguntó ella.

 _ **Entonces ella fue en dónde estaba el niño, y con su Pokémon y ella le habla y este se despierta ella le pregunta cómo, estaba y él le dijo que bien, pero el le decía al Pokémon y de repente se escucho un Plasss fue cacheteado por aquella niña para luego decirle.**_

—Eso te pasa por tratar así a tu Pokémon, dijo la chica muy enfurecida.

—Er perdón pero perdona quiero que me preste tu bicicleta, dijo el chico.

—Eh ¿Cómo te llamas dijo él.

—Me llamó Misty, y ¿Tu cómo te llamas? Preguntó ella.

—Me llamó Ash respondió el Ash, y la chica se dio cuenta de que le había tomado su bici sin permiso.

—Ey ¿Y mi bici? Preguntó ella.

—Algún día te la devolveré respondió el.

 _ **En ese momento vi que tomó mi bici lo vi pedalear por que detrás de el iban los Spearrow pero veo que el pierde el equilibrio y se cae de mi bicicleta, y después veo que se pone en frente de ese Pikachu para protegerlo y cuando están a punto de atacarlo a quema ropa el Pikachu salto alto para poder liberar una fuerte descarga eléctrica, para poder espantarlos, pero en ese momento veo cómo dejo mi bicicleta toda chamusqueada, y eso me hizo enojar mucho.**_

—Mí bici, dije toda enojada y la agarré y me fui para el Centro Pokémon.

 _ **Recuerdo que ya iba a descargar toda mí furia contra él pero al verlo ahí tan preocupado hablando con Joy sobre ese Pikachu hizo que mal humor se desapareciera, y le hablará a él.**_

—Me debes mi bicicleta y no me iré hasta que me la pagues me oiste Ash, dije en un tono de autoridad.

—Yo no te debo nada Misty, dijo Ash igualando su tono pero pensó en algo y se lo propuso a ella ¿Quieres acompañarme en mi viaje? Preguntó él

—Está bien iré contigo sólo para asegurarme de que me pagues la bici, reclamó Misty.

 _ **Y así ellos dos comienzan una nueva aventura en Kanto que es lo que el destino les tendrá preparados a ellos dos no lo sabemos aún pero nos pueden acompañar en está historia para que averigüemos juntos que irá pasando en cada capítulo.**_

 _ **Está historia continuará.**_

 _ **N/A: Muy bien este serán mis nuevos más recientes fics de este año 2017 ya que no mejor manera de inciar el año que escribiendo nuevas historias, y perdones por inciar a escribir hasta hoy pero tuve problemas pero ya lo resolví y pronto volvere a iniciar las actualizaciones pendientes para este año, me pueden buscar en Facebook o mandarme un PM , muy buen que pasen una feliz día del Pokeshipping, 8/8 fics, que será publicado después de la semana del Pokeshipping. Y que bien ya pronto se viene la Navidad y el año nuevo siempre es bueno estar unidos en amigos y con sus familiares.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017 Fuera~**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto Pokèmon y sus personajes le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo Game Freak.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **N/A: Les doy gracias a todos los escritores, sus escritos me han servido mucho de ayuda para inspirarme, cuando no podía continuar, eh de sus escritos que he tenido su mis ideas para poder continuar, mis historias.**_

 _ **Créditos de la imagen a su debito autora o [or].**_


End file.
